Anton
Anton is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He was once the most fearsome giant of them all. Background Before the First Curse Anton arrives to dinner with his brothers and a harp falls out of his pocket, Arlo realizes that he's been in the treasury again looking through human artifacts and Abraham crushes the harp, much to Anton's dismay. He then runs away from the dinner table and climbs down the beanstalk, down below, he is approached by Jack and James, the former of which gives him a mushroom from Wonderland which will temporarily shrink him to human-size. Anton thanks the two of them and heads into a bar with them where they make nice and tell him that he's their friend. When James is hassled by a knight, Jack explains that James and his father owe a lot of money to a neighboring kingdom, and asks if Anton can help. The giant explains that he has lots of treasure back home, enough to pay off the kingdom's dept, and Jack thanks him, calling him a hero. Anton is next seen gathering up some treasure from his castle when he is approached by Arlo, who realizes he's doing it for the humans. Anton makes clear that the humans are nice and his friends and that he's leaving his brothers to go and live with them. Soon enough, Jack and James arrive at the castle and reveal that they were merely pretending to like Anton in order to get their hands on some magic beans. Anton is told to salt all of the land and destroy the beans in order to stop the humans from taking them and he does so as Jack and James kill his brothers with their poison swords. Arlo kills Jack and James flees the castle with a sack full of treasure, but not after Arlo is stabbed with one of the swords. As he dies, Arlo gives Anton a plant that will be able to grow magic beans, but Anton says that he can no longer grow beans there as he made the soil infertile. Arlo suggests that maybe one day he will find a new land, before dying. From this moment on, Anton swears eternal vengeance on humans. After the First Curse Since the massacre of his whole family, Anton's hatred for humans festers. He lives in seclusion alone in a castle on the beanstalk with a horde of treasures. Of one of these precious items, he possesses an enchanted compass. Anton storms out of his home when a human man, Hook, lures him out. As he proceeds to chase him down, Anton faints after another human, Emma, throws a substance in his face. He awakens in an enraged state and bursts into the castle to find the humans rifling through his things. His movements cause large rocks to collapse from the ceiling onto Hook. Then, he grabs Emma and tries to squeeze her to death, but she bites his hand, causing him to loosen his grip. She entraps him in his own cage enclosure and then asks for the compass. Anton refuses as he believes she'll kill him after getting it. Emma convinces him she isn't that kind of person. When she notices a withered bean hanging around his neck, he tells her the story of how giants created magic beans. Eventually, he gives her the compass and breaks free out of the cage to punch out an exit for her in the wall. He considers this to be returning a favor since she did not kill him. Emma insists that Anton actually owes her two favors since she didn't harm him while he was unconscious. He agrees to help her again, to which Emma asks him to hold back Hook, who is not trustworthy, so she and her friends can get a head start. Hook manages to escape and steal the dried-up magic bean; leaving Anton with only the remaining stem. Later, he is captured by Cora, shrunken down to human size and taken aboard the Jolly Roger for the sail to Storybrooke. On the ship, Anton is freed by Mary Margaret, but is furious upon seeing David, who he mistakes for James. He vows to get revenge, and disappears into the town of Storybrooke. A woman named Reginaoffers him a mushroom to return to his regular size and get revenge on humans. After regaining his physical stature befitting a giant, he smashes through the town streets while sending humans running away in terror as David, Leroy and Mary Margaret attempt to stop him. Anton temporarily calms down when he hears word of Emma, but resumes his rampage after learning she is out of town. In an attempt to quell Anton's answer, David offers himself up for the townspeople's safety. Anton agrees to the deal, but when he stomps the ground and creates a hole, the mushroom's effects begin to wear off, causing himself to fall into the pit and cling on for life. The townspeople work together to rescue him. With much reluctance, he takes David's hand and is pulled up. Anton apologizes for the trouble he caused and earns everyone's forgiveness. During a stay at the diner, he shows them the beanstalk stem. After checking some suitable soil content, the dwarves accept him as a friend and hand Anton his very own pickax with the nickname "Tiny". They commence in digging into the soil to plant the beanstalk stem. To prevent the bean fields from being visible to outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a spell to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone steps inside the barrier. Along with the dwarves, Anton assists in tending to the growing beans. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 2x13 - Tiny - Anton.jpg See Also *Willie the Giant Category:Live-action characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Heroes Category:Giants Category:Legendary creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:Musicians Category:Farmers Category:Magic Users Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Neutral characters